It's Been So Long, But Now I Know
by Serene Midnight
Summary: Darien used to tease princess Serenity when they were little children. But one day, he had to leave the palace. After 6 years, he returns and Serenity doesn't seem to hate him so much.
1. The Beginning

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG, BUT NOW I KNOW**

**by Rose Fragrance**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. lol 

**A/N:** well, it's a little bit inspired from all fictions I read. Hope you like it! I tried to insist more on details, Serenity's feelings and all this stuff. Er... my second fic posted here. Just a little thing to know: the paragraphs between '...' are personal/inner thoughts of the characters.

**Setting: **

time: Silver Millenium

characters: princess Serenity, prince Darien, queen Serenity

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning**

FLASHBACK

_(Serenity and Darien when they were only 7, respectively 11 years old)_

"Why are you crying?"

"I fell from this bank and my hand hurts."

"You won't resolve anything crying!"

"You're so mean!", Serenity said as she began to cry louder.

* * *

BACK TO THE STORY... 

_(after 3 years, when Serenity was now 10)_

Since she was a kid, Darien used to tease the little princess. But one

day, he had to leave the palace.

* * *

"What are you doing?", the princess asked. 

She saw him packing all his clothes.

"Leaving."

"Are you... leaving us?"

"Yep."

His tone was cold, but he tried to hide his feelings. He didn't like this situation... the fact that he won't be seing his princess for a long

time.

"For how long?"

Serenity was now a little confused. She should've been happy. The man she _hated_ so much was leaving.

"A few years... I guess. So... will you miss me?", he chuckled.

"You?! I couldn't miss you!"

"Well, for a moment I thought you will."

She felt bad. Serenity really wanted to apologize, but Darien interrupted her.

"Darien... I'm sor..."

"I gotta go now, odango! Farewell!"

Serenity felt awful now. She didn't even say goodbye. She just watched him leaving.

"I guess I will miss you, though. I'm sorry, Darien!", she said like she wanted him to hear her.

But it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: **End of chapter one! Review it and I'll put the other chapters! I need at least 10 persons to review and I will post chapter 2. 


	2. Unexpected Returning

**A/N:** O...Okay, guys, I made a little exception :P I decided to put the second chapter here, although I didn't get 10 reviews! Consider

it a present .

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Unexpected Returning**

Years passed by and Serenity still remained the same beautiful princess. She was even more beautiful, as she was about to turn 16. All

this time she seemed to forget about Darien. It was obvious. Time changes all.

Darien has been gone all this time. Although they've never met all this time, he didn't forget his little princess. When his mission came to

an end, he decided to return at the palace.

The princess was wandering through the garden, when she heard her name called. "Odango"

She turned around slowly.

"Only one guy calls me like that"

"Haha... glad to see you, princess. It's been a long time"

such an unexpected returning... She stumbled, leaning, without any intention on Darien. Now he had the opportunity to hold her in his

arms. Serenity suddenly realised it, and recoiled.

"Darien! Glad to see you, too.", she sad, ironically.

But this irony she pretended to be was, definetely, joy. Deep down in her heart, she was happy to see him.

"I like to think that you were honest"

"You didn't come back just to tease me... or did you"

"No.", he laughed.

As they were talking, the queen called for her.

"Serenity"

"I gotta go now. My mother needs me"

"Okay, so... please inform your mother that I'm gonna stay here for a while"

"You are going to stay at my palace? For a while? I mean... I thought you won't leave again"

"Depends"

"On what"

Serenity's eyes widened as she waited for an answer.

Silence. And no answer. "See you tomorrow, princess"

"Bye"

Serenity stayed there watching him leaving. 'Darien'

"Serenity, where are you"

'Oh, mother'

"Coming!", she replied and headed to her mother.

* * *

Later, at the palace, the queen and the princess were having dinner. "Mother, er... do you know that Darien is back?" 

"Darien? Prince Darien? Well... it was the time, darling. It's been so long since he left."

The princess nodded. She seemed to lose completely her appetite.

"Excuse me, mother, but I think I'll go to sleep."

"But you didn't eat a thing, my dear."

"I'm not hungry at all."

The princess stoop up, left the dining room and went in her room. Queen Serenity was still confused, but she had an inkling about her

daughter.

"I wonder what's with her, your majesty...", asked one of the queen's servants.

"I recognize this feeling and the look in her eyes, she's in love."

"Oh... I couldn't imagine this, your highness..."

"It's true, it's the same feeling I had when I fell in love with her father."

* * *

Serenity was in her room now, and only one name could run on her mind. 

'Darien...'

Her dreams and thoughts were disturbed by a knock on her door.

"Yes...Come in."

"It's me, my darling."

It was her mother.

"Mother... I don't feel like talking now..."

"I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow I'm gonna organize a ball for your birthday!"

"I'm glad you remembered my birthday."

"But of course I remembered."

"But, honestly", she interrupted, "I'd rather stay in my room and have some time for myself."

"Oh, come on, you'll enjoy!"

The princess wasn't too sure about this.

"You'll make lot of friends! And I'll invite Darien, too."

"Really?"

"If you want so."

Serenity hesitated for a few seconds.

"It's your choice, mother. I think it would be the same with him... or without him at the ball."

The queen smiled. Serenity was still pretending.

"Well, good night! Sleep well!"

The queen left. Serenity was now free to clear her mind. She laid herself on the bed. She was confused. Because of Darien's returning,

maybe. She decided she'd better sleep. Time will resolve it all. She needed to rest. And tomorrow was her birthday!

* * *

**A/N:** you know the rules, peeps! Reviews! 


	3. Birthday

**A/N:** I know, another short chapter XD but I promise the next one will be the longest.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: BIRTHDAY**

Next morning, the queen wanted to be sure that her daughter will wake up soon enough to have time for her royal duties and for the

ball, too. She sent a servant, named Molly, for her daughter.

"Excuse me, princess", Molly called for the princess, "but your mother wants you to get up and come in her room."

'I bet she wants me to help her at some royal duties...'

She sighed.

"Thank you for informing me, Molly. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Serenity prepared herself for this special day. She grabbed a beautiful, white dress and put it on. This way, she would have a reason

for being late. The last thing she would've liked to do now was writing papers and documents.

* * *

She knocked at the door and stepped in.

"Mother, did you want to see me."

The queen replied:

"Yes. First of all, happy birthday, my dear."

"Thank you."

"And secondly, I see that you were late... again! However, I need you to help me with some papers."

"Can't I have a little free time, at least today?"

After all, it was her birthday.

"I'm afraid you can't. Because you have to prepare for the ball, too... and..."

"Oh, please, mother, just today,", she begged, "for at least one hour!"

Queen Serenity thought that maybe it isn't a bad idea...

'Maybe she needs some time... She's still a child'. The queen came to a decision:

"O... okay.", she approved. "But just for an hour and just today."

Serenity was so happy and excited.

"Thank you so much, mother!", the princess exclaimed.

* * *

She ran outside so full of joy that she didn't see Darien and bumped into him, like she used to do when they were kids.

"S... Sorry.", she said lifting her face.

"It's okay."

It was more than okay. Darien liked this familiar feeling he was with. His arms slowly grabbed her waist and pulled her a little closer to

him.

"Darien!", she said when she realised whose arms she fell in, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought that you would like to see me.", he chuckeled.

"Never!", she firmly stated, while withdrawing from his arms.

"Do you enjoy your birthday?"

"Do you remember my birthday?", she said surprised.

"I'll never forget it, odango!"

"Well, I've just gotten one hour to spend by myself. With nothing to do and nothing to work and there will be a ball tonight."

"Great!"

"Don't be so happy, you are not invited."

He smiled.

Actually, he was invited. But that was supposed to be a surprise.

"So, you don't seem to like to be a princess?"

"Are you kidding? All my life my mother learned me the protocole and that royal lessons and... No freedom! I wish I would be free to

do what I want... it's no fun to be a princess."

"I understand you."

She looked at him doubtful. His tone was warm. But how could someone understand her?

"I don't think so..."

"Believe me or not. Well...", he bent to pick a rose, and while giving it to Serenity, "you look lovely today, princess."

Although it was common for her to blush, this time she didn't. Or she did all she could not to show it. But she lost her words. The

following minutes, Darien and the princess were wandering through the garden, almost not saying a word.


	4. The Ball

**A/N:** Last Chapter!!! yay:P this time, a longer one!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The Ball**

The ball began. It was a wonderful evening. Serenity was kind of dizzy when she saw so many strangers. Her eyes flew over the room.

as always, she didn't saw Darien. "Excuse me! Oh, Darien! What are you doing here?" "Your mother invited me and I came to see

you, of course."

"Er... can't you get in here like others do?", she asked while pointing her finger to the entrance.

"Your wish is my command."

In a few seconds, he disappeared.

* * *

Serenity was no at the ball room entrance with her mother and tried to be kind with all the guests by wishing them a wonderful evening.

It was Darien's turn. Serenity became a little nervous as she saw him heading to her.

"Good evening, your majesty."

Darien bent to the queen in respect. He then stepped to the princess and kissed her hand. Prince Darien was a real gentleman.

"Good evening, princess."

Serenity managed to say the royal welcome greeting, although she was about to shiver of emotions.

"Good... evening... I hope you have a wonderful evening."

'Oh, no... what's wrong with me?', she wondered.

* * *

Later, the princess was standing on a chair, just watching. Her mother pat her on the shoulder.

"Serenity, my darling, you should be out there dancing, not up here standing."

"Er...", she excused, "nobody has invited me to dance."

"How come? I see a lot of young men that would like to dance with you."

Serenity suddenly saw a lot of men coming to her. In a corner, she saw Darien. Probably wanting the same thing as the others: a

dance. 'Better him...', she thought.

"May I have this dan-"

"Yes", she accepted.

Serenity didn't think too much before she said "yes".

"You should know that I do this only to get rid of them.", she quickly stated.

"So... that's all I am for you, an excuse?", he asked.

Darien was obviously hurt deep down his heart. But he tried to hide his feeling.

"For the moment, yes."

Another song started playing. A slower one. Darien thought that this is the perfect one to tell his princess what he feels.

"Have I told you that you look lovely tonight?"

"Actually... yes. You did."

"Let me tell you again. You look beautiful."

Serenity felt her cheecks getting rose and looked at her feet to hide this. For a moment, she lost the rhytm. Darien pulled her tight near

him.

"Allow me... one... two... three... one... two... three..."

Serenity got the move now. Darien opened his mouth to say something, but something stopped him. For the rest of the dance, none of

them managed to say something, until the dance ended.

"Thank you for dancing with me."

"Thank you, too... for the excuse, I mean..."

* * *

"Something happened, darling?", her mother asked her later.

"No, nothing... Why can't I be happy like others?", she asked herself, without realising that her mother was behing her.

"But you can."

Serenity looked surprised.

"Just find the perfect man. Or you already found it..."

"I don't know... Mother, I'm going on the balcony."

"As you wish. Maybe you need some cool air to clear your thoughts."

She nodded.

Darien was searching for her in the ballroom.

"She's out on the balcony.", the queen stated.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Do you love her?"

Darien never asked this question to himself till now. The question itself made him reflect about his feelings. He then cleared his throat

and said:

"With all my heart."

"So... why don't you tell her?"

"I tried... but something stopped me every time."

"What?"

"I don't know... maybe the fear of being rejected."

"I know her and I can assure you that he loves you. She is still confused, but she does."

"Thank you, your highness.", he said and went on the balcony.

He was decided to tell his princess what he feels towards her.

* * *

Serenity was gazing at the Earth, lost in her own thoughts.

Darien came closer asking her if she was alright.

"Yes, I am... I was just thinking."

"The Moon looks better from Earth than the Earth does from here."

She replied firmly:

"I don't think so. The Earth looks like a blue crystal filled with mistery. The Moon is just-"

"Beautiful.", he interrupted her, "but not as beautiful as its princess."

"Darien, please..."

She tried to hide the tears that began to fill her eyes. Serenity was sure that Darien would leave again the palace. And after all, they had

been parted so many years.

"Serenity, I love you. I swear I do."

"How could you? It's been 6 years."

"Time doesn't change the effect of love."

"But distance does. It makes the heart grow colder, it makes it wander and..."

Before Serenity ended her words, without realising it, Darien caught her lips in his. Serenity felt like she was on fire. She couldn't resist

anymore and let him kiss her. When the kiss broke, he whispered soflty:

"Do you mean that my heart grew colder or has it wander?"

He didn't received an answer. Only two words:

"Excuse me..."

Serenity ran outside, in the garden, trying to hide her fear and tears.

* * *

Darien followed her in the garden. Serenity was standind near the river bank, thinking, until she saw his reflection in the clear water.

"What should I think if you begin to cry when I show you my love?"

No answer.

"I tried to tell you before, but you seem so indifferent."

"I wasn't. It was just a mask, I missed you!"

"Serenity, you didn't changed at all. Nor my feelings for you!"

She couldn't stand it anymore. Serenity found her words to tell him what she was afraid of..

"This is what you say now, but I bet you'll leave again!"

"This time I'll stay!"

Darien tilted gently her tear and lifted her chin, so that his eyes could meet hers.

"I promise you."

Serenity closed her eyes to receive his kiss again. She didn't have any reason to deny this. She loved him as much as he loved her. And

now he promised that he'll stay. They spend all night together, dancing.

* * *

Serenity was happy. A wave of romance was flowing in the air and could be felt by the two of them.

"Darien... we've talked and danced all night."

"Yes, we did."

"And I still can't get enough..."

"This is love.". he whispered.

"How do you know that?"

"I feel the same..."

* * *

**THE END! **


End file.
